Getting my Wings
by Asher Elric
Summary: A rash of bank robberies and extortion plots leads Jump Street's Tom Hanson across country after a lead he ain't too sure about. What if it's the wrong lead?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – a rash of bank robberies and extortion take Jump Street Officer, Tom Hanson, half way cross country following his lead. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything. I am merely having a bit of fun. **

**Warning – Drug use and mentions. In no way do I condone this at all. I may write about it, but that doesn't mean that I do it and that I want other people to do it. In no way can you blame me! We see it in 21 Jump Street, so there, cannon backs me up!**

**Getting my Wings**

**Part 1 – The Orange Pig Robbers**

It was too early for the bank to open; yet there were about three cars in the parking lot, two women stood by one car as they waited for their Manager to check the place out and give them the all clear sign. Inside, the Manager was flipping on lights and unlocked the bathroom doors. One the Manager waved at the two women, they gathered their things and headed on in.

"I'm telling you Tracy," one of the women was saying, "Banking is the top of the world, from here all you got is up," she smiled.

"What's next then?" Tracy asked.

"The works, you can get any sort of job after this. Banking looks good on the resume," the woman smiled as they walked past the front doors. They made their way to the break/vault room where Tracy put out the box of doughnuts.

"Okay, let's get set up, we have an hour to make sure everything is running," Debra said as they went to turn on their computers and machines that would run the work for the day. As the two women walked out of the vault room, they were grabbed from behind. Tracy let out a shriek of surprise while Debra evaluated the scene.

"Give us all the money," someone who wore a pig mask said as he waved his gun in Debra's face. She nodded towards the office where she knew Dave would be starting up his own computer; "Dave has the codes," she said. The lead robber didn't have to give any orders as two others smashed their way through the door and pulled out Dave.

"Open the vault," the order was given again and this Dave didn't hesitate. Part of the bankers training was to give up the money. Once that was given the robbers usually went away. Not to mention that the bank had insurance for this sort of thing anyway. Dave was pushed into the vault room; he put in the code and unlocked the vault door with his key. He was pushed out of the way as the more eager of the robbers rushed in and took as much of the cash as they could and stuff it into their pillow cases.

Once the vault was washed out, the robbers made Debra, Tracy and Dave lie face first on the floor till they were gone; Dave waited a few minutes before he called the police.

--

"Kids? Are they sure it was kids?" Tom asked as he was handed the police report.

"The witnesses said that a few were young, teenagers," Fuller replied.

"How'd they know that if they were all wearing masks?" Tom gave his Captain a raised eye brow.

"Their shoes,"

"What!? So it had nothing to do with the fact that there is a high school across the street?"

"Hanson, the school opens at seven, the bank at nine," Fuller said.

"What does time have to do with anything? all I have to do is find out what kids were absent during the three hour time frame and _boom_, I got them," Tom said.

"Well, let's hope so, because I'm sending you in," Fuller smiled. Tom rolled his eyes; he hoped this would be an easy case. The last thing he needed right now was something to distract him from his vastly, deteriorating relationship with Jacque.

--

Tommy O'Neal turned heads as he walked down the hallway of Burbank High. He was tall with dark, sweeping hair and eyes that were just beautiful to look at. Most of the girls he followed sighed before turning to their friends and giggling. Some stole looks at his behind as well.

Tommy stopped at the Principles office for a moment. He leaned against the counter, popping his gum and gave the young secretary his best smile; "I'm new," he said simply.

"Ah, and what is your name?" she asked.

"Tommy O'Neal,"

"I have all of your transcripts, so here is your class schedule," she handed him a piece of orange paper. Tom nodded at her as he pursued it.

"On the back is a map," she hinted at him. He smiled at her again as he left the office.

Tom's first three periods brought him nothing; which wasn't surprising. However, as P.E. came up and he was in the boys locker room getting ready to play one of his most hated sports (Dodge Ball) he couldn't help but over hear a group of boys talking. They had a bulging sack in the middle and one boy was pawing through it.

"Holy shit," one boy whistled.

"Yeah, think about how high we can get with all of this," another grinned at the thought.

"Hey, don't say anything," another boy warned.

"Don't worry, we can spot the Narcs miles away!" the group laughed at this as their sack was zipped up and put back in the locker. Tom popped in another piece of gum. He'd have to save that bit of information for later though; right now he had to survive a freaking game of dodge ball.

"I need to get a permanent doctors note," he muttered as he made his way out of the locker and into the deep recess of high school society.

--

There were two sides to high school Society, the ostracized kids who made their own clicks in order to survive and those on top. Those with the money, the brand name clothes, the future. This was never so much demonstrated as it was in the court. When the two sides would fight each other for dominance; the Couch picked the sides, and mostly it was the jocks that won the battle.

Tom was put with the 'Loser' team. It consisted of mostly nerds who hadn't thought to get a doctors note to get out of the class. The girls sat this one out and instead would cheer lead or get high if they figured they could get away with it.

The two teams lined up, each with a ball in their hands. Tom tied his do-rag around his head before he took a ball; he spun it on a finger tip and once satisfied bopped it into the air and caught it. The jocks saw his little trick and jeered at him.

"Ooooh, what are you gonna do, loser?" someone yelled.

"I'm gonna kick your tail, new blood!" another yelled, this boy was blond and looked as if he played football.

"If anyone is gonna kick some tail," Tom replied with a grin, "It's gonna be us!" the boys around him felt a little bit empowered and Tom waved them all in to huddle.

"Look, don't worry about any strategy, just shoot and score," he told them. They simply nodded but what could they lose? They didn't even know how the word 'dignity' tasted.

Without the help of the whistle, the two teams were at it. One team fighting for a little bit of that 'dignity' the game promised them and the other to stomp their foot on the depressed as much as humanly possible. It was a fight like no other, this one. It was as if Washington teamed up with Alexander the Great against Hitler and the King of England. Included in this was the yelling, the stomping, the banging, the sweating, and in the air above these crazed men, the smell of triumph and defeat.

Defeat – Diligent Effectual feature of endurance affecting threat.

Triumph – Terrible ritualistic intrusion upping minimal peripheral help.

Either way, for once in their small, non-existent existence, the team of ostracized teens – those who only want to survive and maybe gain a bit of that Triumph some had just because they were born – well, for once, they won.

It was Bill's ball that did it as well. Bill Wonder got the last jock out and it was five of his team (minus Tom O'Neal) that stood with him, cheering their little hearts out and jumping as if they won the world championship of Doge Ball Games.

Tom leapt out into the court and shook hands with Bill; "Great going," he smiled.

"Thanks to your little pep talk," Bob replied. The two hour stint was called then and they each made their way back to the boy's locker room to get changed for the rest of their classes.

Even now, the society was experienced. The jocks pushed around those who had won, but the nerds weren't about to give up their hard earned dignity. They pushed right back and two got into a battle. Tom broke it up but really it didn't' matter, the Jocks were gonna get back at the kids who had won the game. Why? Just because they could.

"Great game," Bill came up behind Tom at the locker.

"Yeah, it was okay," Tom shrugged as he pulled out his books.

"Hey, me and a couple of friends are gonna get high after school, wanna join?" Bill asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Tom asked.

"Why not? Your our hero after all," Bill replied with a snort.

"What do you smoke?" Tom asked as he moved away from the locker and they walked on to their next class.

"The usual, Heroin, speed, coke," Bill shrugged.

"Sounds like fun," Tom replied. They entered their English class.

"Great, we'll see ya at five then," Bill patted Tom's shoulder as he sat down behind him.

--

a/n – Okay kids, don't do drugs! Otherwise, tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting my Wings**

**Part 2 – Other Problems**

**The after school hang out was by a dumpster outside the cafeteria/English building. **Tommy O'Neal, Bill Keller and Harold Johnson stood around and waited for the rest of their group. Victor and Fabian Leopold were to show up with the dugs. Tommy sat against the wall on a crate, looking bored.

"If this is what you lot call fun, then you have some serious problems," Tommy muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, it's taking them a little too long," Bill nodded in agreement. Bill was a tenth grader; he had thick brown hair, dark green eyes and was plagued by zits. In contrast was Victor who was originally from California, had sun bleached hair, ocean blue eyes and a tan that he probably had to keep up at the tanning salon at the local mall. Harold was the punk of the group, he all ready had a smoke lit and was flipping through an x-rated magazine.

"Yeah, but sometimes we see things," Bill said.

"What do you mean by that? Like girls? Gah, Childs play," Tommy waved his hand in a manner that suggested he had given the kid a suggestive gesture.

"Not that, and just FYI, we saw that bank robbery that happened yesterday," Bill looked as if he owned the world. Tommy wasn't taken in by that though.

"Oh yeah?" he gave Bill a look that said that he thought that Bill was making the whole thing up.

"Really, ain't that right, Harold?" Bill turned to the punk.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Puck!" Harold, aka Puck, glared.

"Okay, Puck, didn't you see the robbery?" Bill rolled his eyes.

"No, only a group who thought it was Halloween come outta that place," Harold blew smoked in Bill's face for his infraction of name remembering.

The sound of running footsteps brought their attention to Fabian and Victor who were almost out of breathe. "What took you so long?" Puck asked.

"Dude, the cops were there, we had to find someone else to give us the pot," Victor replied with some dry humor.

"Here, Tommy, take some," Bill offered some of the drug to Tommy who just shook his head.

"I can't," he said.

"Why not, you afraid?" Puck teased.

"I'm allergic," Tommy replied with a glare.

"How can someone be allergic to pot?" Victor asked.

"I don't know!" Tommy crossed his arms, "I took a bit, was sent to the hospital. Mum got pissed and said that if I ever did it again she'd kill me herself. But at the time, my Dad had just died so…yeah…I don't do it for her," Tommy's tone and turned low and somewhat sad. The boy's around him didn't say anything. They each had someone to live for as well. It didn't stop them to the extent that it stopped Tommy, but nonetheless.

"Check it out, Victor, Fabian, I was just telling Tommy here about the bank robbery," Bill said.

"Really?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah," Bill nodded his head.

"I thought we weren't to say? Those guys had guns," Victor said.

"Guns?" Tommy raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, the news don't actually tell ya what's up now-a-days," Bill replied.

"Did they see you?" Tommy asked.

"Naw, they were too strung out over all the money they got," Puck said as he took some leaves to make a smoke, "They did wait across the street to see the cops pull up though," he added.

"They just waited across the street? And no-one, but you guys, noticed?" Tommy's tone was disbelieving.

"Man, I am tellin' ya! They waited," Bill replied with an eagerness that belied his character. Tommy just nodded.

--

"So, you think it's this group of kids?" Fuller asked.

"They seemed excited to talk about it," Tom replied.

"What did the say?"

"They said that they saw them coming out of the bank excited about the money, and waited across the street to watch the cops," Tom said, "But, they didn't mention any masks,"

"Hmmmm…"

"Yeah, but I saw the same group of kids in the locker room before the dodge ball game; they were saying something about all the drugs they could get, but, the drugs they got high on later wasn't from the bag. Victor and Fabian went to get it from their original drug dealer, but that guy was being busted so they had to go find someone else," Tom explained.

"Interesting, so they might be the gang we're after," Fuller muttered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna work on Bill. He seemed particularly intent on me believing their story," Tom said.

"Yeah, you do that," Fuller nodded.

--

"Okay, so two guys walk into a bar…" Doug started.

"Why is it always two guys?" Tom asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why is it always two guys? Or animals, or Jesus?"

"I don't know," Doug rolled his eyes at his partner's antics, "It's always been like that,"

"What about, two girls walk into a bar? Huh?"

"What are you on about?" Doug asked.

"It's Jacque's birthday in a week. She's giving me hints!" Tom sighed.

They sat at the Rocket Dog, taking up a bit of a pick-nick table with families and other young people eating and sitting around them. The dinner rush was a busy time for the fast food joint; however, this was the best time to come, when things were fresh.

"What are you going to get her?" Doug asked.

"I don't know," Tom shrugged, "I was thinking a diamond necklace, girls like stuff like that," Tom said. Doug stuff one of his dogs in his mouth before he started speaking, bread crumbs were spewed all over the place and Tom placed a hand over his soda cup.

"You know what; girls don't understand the stuff we men have to go through. I heard once that if your woman is pms-ing, just to have sex with her," Doug shrugged.

"Where'd you hear that one?" Tom asked, making a face at Doug's bad manners.

"School, in the sex ed class," Doug replied as if Tom should have been in the same class.

"They're supposed to make kids not WANT to have sex, not…_have _sex!" Tom rolled his eyes.

"I know! Hey, check this out; I met this wonderful babe at the market…oooohhhh!"

"Yeah? A one night stand?"

"I don't roll in the hay and tell, man," Doug winked.

"Well have fun," Tom shook his head and returned to his meal.

"You know what, maybe you should just get Jacque something that reminds you of her. Something with some meaning," Doug suggested.

"A book?" Doug asked.

"A book? Boy, is that lame,"

"Jacque likes books, she also likes to bother me when I'm reading the newspaper,"

"So, get her some book that will…distract her or something," Doug replied with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks!" Tom kicked Doug's leg under the table.

--

Soft lips met his.

Tom had barely gotten through the door when Jacque was kissing him as if he had been gone forever and she had been waiting the entire time. "Wow," Tom muttered when Jacque pulled away.

"Tommy, I've just realized how stressful work is," she smiled alluringly at him. Tom's eyes widened as he saw what Jacque was wearing. The lingerie was beautiful on her. She also knew how to work it, to get him into bed.

Jacque giggled in a womanly way, it wasn't the teenager who was going to get laid for the first time sort of giggle either, it was the I'm feeling playful so you had better come help me giggle. The one giggle that got Tom's mind off of all his other problems.

"Well?" Jacque's finger traced from the top of his ear to his chin and back, "You wanna…come…help me…?" she winked and strutted towards the bedroom. Tom followed, a bit eagerly, but at this point he honestly didn't care.

--

"So, what are you going to do with your bit of the money?"

"I don't know," the boy replied, he laid on the bed as if nothing else in the world mattered, around him were mounds upon mounds of money.

"You ain't gonna let anyone know about the rest of us, will ya?"

"No way, I want people to know that I did it, but I ain't about to drag you all into the media," he shrugged.

"Good, this is gonna go towards my new bike," a sigh.

"Good,"

"Okay, but where are ya gonna go?"

"Mexico, they can't extradite from there, it's illegal," he smirked.

"Ah, Mexico, just think of all the hot babes!"

"Yeah," a smile, "But best of all, everyone will know and they can't do a damn thing about it,"

"Yeah," was the reply, "that would be awesome,"

--

a/n –Hahahahaha! A het pairing in one of my jump street fics! Sorry, but I just couldn't help it. Tee-hee! Please review. I don't want to have to put Tommy-Torture into this just to get a freaking review!


End file.
